The Dawn Of Promise
by ShiningLightning
Summary: The Empire was a tyrant, a monster, who would do anything to fulfil it's own ambitious. A young man who escaped from the empires slavery, looking for the one who murdered his parents in front of him. As he search for his archenemy, he met with a man on his way, which he realised that he would change his life forever... M/M romance
1. The Nightmare

Disclaimer, this is a M/M romance on two fictional characters in the universe of Ffxiv. If you don't like these kind of story, you should stop reading now.

Also, the main characters are all created, with some being already created and owned by the game.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **[Garrett]**

It was the day where everything started, where everything changed. Something that i would never forget. It is too painful to forget…

We were in the Thanalan, precisely in Ala Mhigo, probably the only place where we were welcomed. Most of the people living here were in the religious sect of Rhalgr the Destroyer, people who would channel inner aether into their own body. Those were the monks, fighters who were self-proclaiming as the Fists of Rhalgr. My father was in this sect, and he was the chief. His name was Roderick, and whenever i was calling him like this, he would make a big speech on not calling him like this.

Father was the most important person in Ala Mhigo, so he had to be recognizable. He had short black wavy hair, dark skin and a beard that covered his whole chin. He was always wearing his fighting garbs, a combination of raptor and coeurl leather, steel shoulder pads and steel boots, something that other fighters wouldn't have the chance to actually wear.

I was 10 year old before nightmares was becoming reality. I was so happy living with my father and my mother, where we would live beyond the difficulties we were facing everyday. Mother was staying with me, making us meal with what father was able to bring after hunts.

Mother had black long hair and a nicely toned skin. She was not really tall, but she was known for being older than she looks. Her name was Camilla, but i never really bothered calling her like that.

People says that I look a lot like my father. They says that i got his black hair, his face and his personality. They also says that I have my mother's blue eyes, bright and beautiful.

I always praised father as a hero. He's a strong person who would do everything to protect his people. Unfortunately, him being the chief of the Fists of Rhalgr makes him almost unable to see anyone except his units.

I was with mother, and she was sitting on the edge of my bed while I was lying on my bed, ready to go sleeping. I was asking her if I can join father to go hunting. I almost never see father, he's always hunting.

Camilla: ''Garrett, I know you want to spend more time with father, but you are just too young to go hunting'', said mother, in a calm tone of voice. Mother was everything for me, she was the only one that could be with me and take care of me when I needed.

Garrett, that's my name. Last name's Hawke.

Camilla: ''Your father is a strong man, but he risks his life everyday to make sure that we are living like this. You know that not everyone in Ala Mhigo can have such a thing.'' Mother stroked me on the head. ''To be honest, I always thought that we won't need and fighters in Ala Mhigo. Outside of hunting, fighting is not really needed for our survival. Ala Mhigo is such a nice and calm place, who want to make things worst here?''

Garrett: ''I don't know, but I guess you're right'' I had a big smile on my face. Mother smiled back at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead before letting me sleep.

Mother was always right, I always trusted her.

… until the Garlean empire came in.

Ala Mhigo turned into a Garlean state, forcing us to do whatever the empire wanted us to do. They gave us technology that were beyond our knowledge. They gave us new jobs that we had absolutely no idea how to execute them without problems. We were being slave of the empire, and nothing could stop them.

There were a lot of people who were too weak to fight back against the empire, because the empire would make us work even harder and longer. It was no use to show any hate against someone that was far stronger than you.

But one day, someone had the courage to show them the struggle we were living… and it didn't go very well...

People were working in a large room filled with unknown magitek machines, weapons and magitek armors. People were working hours and hours. People were very tired of working all day long for no salary or anything. The Garlean empire were using people as tools. One day, a man threatened a soldier on how we were tired of our slavery. His name was Gundmun, a man who was respected my most of the Ala Mhigo community.

He got out of his post and walked to see the nearest soldier.

Gundmun: ''Hey soldier, you see, I've been sitting here for hours on this chair, doing stupid chores you guys are asking for whatever reasons you guys are making us work like slaves. You and your god damn crew think you can treat us like animals?''.

I was just walking by, but I stopped as I was watching him talking to the soldier in fury. Gundmun pushed the soldier as he speaked. He looked pretty confident about himself. Suddenly, the soldier pushed Gundmun as he fell on the ground.

Soldier: ''Go back to your post, young man! You don't know what the empire can do to stop some babies like you!'' I could feel the soldier's anger on his face and his tone of voice. Somehow, it made me a bit scared. I don't really like bad guys.

Gundmun: ''So, you want to play this kind of game?'' Gundmun quickly got up and was ready to punch the soldier.

As soon as Gundmun got up, the soldier took out a adamantine revolver and shooted on Gundmun's stomach. Blood was spreading all over the floor. People in the room gasped and started panicking. Some people tried to approach Gundmun's dead body, but those people were easy targets for the soldier. They were likely dead.

People were starting to run away from the deadly soldier, as more and more soldiers came into the room and shooted everything that they saw.

I panicked as I was finding a way to get out of here. There were soldiers everywhere shooting everyone. I ran away as fast as I could. I was nervously looking around for mother, but no sign of her…

Suddenly, i hear a familiar voice coming out of nowhere...

''Garrett, run! Quickly!''

It was the voice of father, desperate and distraught. We were escaping from the soldiers that were going to kill us. Other people tried to escape too, but the amount of people running mindlessly make our escape a bit more tricky. The empire was a machine of destruction, it would kill anything in his way without mercy.

Roderick: ''Garrett! Thank god you are alive.'' Father gave me a hug. It was probably the only hug i got from father… ''Mother is out of Ala Mhigo, we should join her as soon as possible.''

Garrett: ''Right, father''.

Father and I started running as fast as we could to get away of the bloodbath. We saw numerous people getting slaughtered to death. Father changed direction and immediately joined the crews of the Fists of Rhalgr who were trying to protect and fight back the empire.

Garrett: ''Father, where are you going?'' I said, panicked. It was the only moment where i spend time with father… I couldn't let him going away another time.

Roderick:''Garrett … I'm sorry, I need to join the last units of the Fists of Rhalgr. It's my duty to protect the citizen of Ala Mhigo. Mother and you will escape to the Shrouds. It's the only place where you can be safe from the empire.''Father released me, smiled at me and started stepping back to Ala Mhigo's carnage.

Garrett: ''No! You will NOT go away, not another time.''

Roderick: ''Huh?''Father turned his head to me, confused.

At this moment, I jolted out with rage. No such act made me feel like this.

Garrett: ''Roderick, you never took care of me, you never even showed me any interest on me. What truly matters for you is this stupid Fists of Rhalgr things.'' My heart was breaking apart saying those word, as I started crying. ''How is Ala Mhigo more important than your own son? You act like you want me to forget you. How am I going to remember you as my father? How am I supposed to live like you were not here?''

Roderick: ''Garrett…''

Garrett: ''Father, you were everything I would have hoped to be when I would grow up … Why are you making me thinking that I have no father? That I have no origins?''

Father walked in front of me, kneeling down, carefully listening to me.

Garrett: ''Father, you were a hero for me…''

Father looked on the ground, and few seconds later, he got up and looked at me.

Roderick: ''Change of plan… I'm going to escape with you. With my wife… And more importantly, with my son''.

I smiled back, and then father gave me a hug. Then, we both continue our way to the Shrouds. Running was no longer effective, since i had not much of stamina.

It was very late at night. We carefully walked to the Shrouds. The area seemed desert, since we didn't saw anyone on our path. But never thrust emptiness…

Coming out of nowhere, an arrow pierced Father's left shoulder, making father tumble. Blood was running out of his shoulder. Mother quickly run to him and kneeled down to him, distraught.

Camilla: ''Roderick? Are you okay?''

Roderick: ''What the heck? … Where did this came from?

?: ''From you left, my friend. You know your coordination, I suppose?''

Suddenly, an unknown shadow came out of nowhere, walking from the left of us. This man was wearing a black coat, a black hat and had white long hair. His pointy ears, his dark blue skin and his tall body showed us that he was a duskwight. A bow-wielder, I must presume from him precisely shooting father in the shoulder. We can recognize by his garbs that he is from the empire.

Roderick: ''Who are you? Where did you appeared from?'' Father were not very happy of receiving an arrow in his shoulder, eventually…

?: ''Calm down, friend, you know, I tend to present myself with a nice introduction.'' His wicked grin was almost too scary to look at. ''My name is Sheaullault Brauvet, or, like people usually call me, the ''Night Hawk''.

Sheaullault Brauvet, you say? This is such a ridiculous name…

Roderick: ''You are way too far from being my friend, I should say''.

Camilla: ''Why are you here?'' Mother got up and looked at the dark elezen. I was standing behind her.

Sheaullault: ''Well, this is evident. I am hired from the empire to track down the filthy rats like you, who escapes from the empire's playground because of unfairness. And tonight, I found the jackpot!''

Roderick: ''Playground? You think being a slave is fun?''

Father, mother and I looked at Sheaullault with hate. Father was being weaker and weaker due to his wound.

Sheaullault: ''So how should i proceed the execution? In which order, i should ask?'' He looked at me like he was going to kill me first. ''Should I start with the little fellow here?'' I tried to look away from Sheaullault's face. Please don't kill me…

Mother stepped in front of me, distraught.

Camilla: ''No! Anyone, but not him! Please!''

Sheaullault looked at mother, surprised.

Sheaullault: ''Interesting, we have a volunteer!'' He just made this wicked grin again…

Camilla: ''Kill me, just do it, but please… let Garrett live…'' Mother was crying while saying those words.

Garrett: ''Mother…''

Roderick: ''Camilla…''

Sheaullault looked at her with a satisfied grin. ''Very well, then.'' Sheaullault quickly put an arrow in his bow and pulled the bow's string. Then, He released the string…

I couldn't forget the sound of agony from mother, hearing her voice for the last time...

Garrett: ''Mother! No!'' I broke up in tears as i kneeled down in front of mother, looking at her dead body.

Roderick: ''You monster!'' Father immediately charged at Sheaullault, but the dark elezen dodge and hit father with his fist as hard as a boulder. Father was knocked back.

Sheaullault: ''What a clumsy fighter.'' Sheaullault was laughing at father. ''Pretending to be a hero, I suppose? You know, I didn't expected a untrained soldier, but I didn't expected such a failure, assuming you're the leader of the Fists of Rhalgr''.

Father was on the ground, in pain. He couldn't move. He was already dead for Sheaullault. The dark elezen simply removed a knife from his coat, and with a powerful strike, stabbed father's chest, not even giving any mercy…

Garrett: ''No! Father!''

Sheaullault: ''And now, the finale of the show!'' Sheaullault looked at me with the same face as he was looking at me before mother's death. ''The name's Garrett, right? Well, I am honored to meet you before you die.'' I looked at Sheaullault, in tears. He was already preparing his shot, preparing my death…

Suddenly, Sheaullault's linkpearl emitted a sound that made Sheaullault stop aiming at me. Something that I was not expecting.

Sheaullault: "Yes? The slaughter has done?" I looked at him, confused. "You want me to go back to Castrum Meridianum? Very well, then." He looked at me and then walked away, without saying anything…

I immediately run to mother, trying to call her name multiple times, shaking her, but no answer…

Roderick: "... My son…"

I looked at father, looking at me, almost dead. I approached as he wanted to tell me something important.

Roderick: " … My son … has lived. I'm so … glad that you … survived…"

Garrett: "Father… I couldn't do anything to protect you … I'm weak, I'm so sorry …" I couldn't speak, as I couldn't find any words…

Roderick: "Don't… blame yourself… I am proud… of you…my son …"

Garrett: "Father…"

Roderick: "But promise me … one thing … before I die…"

Garrett: "Anything… Ask me anything.."

Roderick: "Go to Gridania … Prepare yourself for battle … And please … Kill this elezen … For … us…"

Suddenly, father has released his final breath, his final words… I cried, again and again, but crying won't bring my parent's back. I needed to be strong, I needed to be brave, I needed the will to avenge my parents … For mother … For father …

As I finished crying, I stand up, I walk forward, as I was preparing myself for a journey… That would last for eternity.

* * *

… Well, it's not the happiest childhood of all (I totally didn't think about Batman when i wrote, I swear!) Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! Don't hesitate to leave me a review, whether or not if it's something nice or something to make my writing better!

Next chapter, we will see what will happen to Garrett as he enter the Shrouds!


	2. The Path

As always, this is a M/M romance, so you can't say that I didn't warned you!

For those who wonder how did I got the inspiration of writing this story, it's basically because I have two characters on the same server, and I thought that those two characters would really look cute together!

Anyway, we'll see how Garrett will progress as he enters the Shrouds!

* * *

 **[Garrett]**

As soon as I arrived in the Shrouds, I could feel the serenity in the atmosphere. Something I were not familiar with, since I never got out of Ala Mhigo. The Shrouds is known for the numerous amount of tremendous forests and tall trees. At first glance, I knew it was the best place for me to stay. However, I didn't know where to go, as I was walking in the woods all by myself.

The first thing I needed to find is a village. Not only I didn't sleep last night, my body was covered with a mix of blood and dirt, plus, I was exhausted of walking hours and hours.

I saw a bridge that lead to the Camp Tranquil, an important waypoint between the Shrouds and the Thanalan. The bridge was leading to various raised trays, where there was a huge Aetheryte, some tents and lots of people. I was not really hard to miss. People looked at me with a doubtful glance.

Suddenly, I felt too weak to stand still, as I kneeled down before fainting. At this moment, people run at me, as they knew I needed help. They looked if I was okay, and a man took me in his arms to carry in his house, to put me on a bed.

I heard a voice from the man who carried me. I never knew who he was or how he looked, but I do remember his distraught voice. He was talking to a young girl.

Mysterious Man: "We have to do something. We can't let this little boy going on his own like this. He's all covered with blood and dirt. One step further and he's dead."

Young girl: ''I know, but I sense a problem just by his presence in the Shrouds.''

Mysterious Man: "What's wrong?"

Young Girl: "since he came from the south, I'm pretty sure he's from Ala Mhigo. The spirits of the forest seems to not welcome any trespassers."

She was right, I was not welcome in the Shrouds. Damn origins…

Young Girl: "But … I have an idea."

Mysterious Man: ''You have something in mind, Raya-O-Senna?''

Raya-O-Senna, that was the young girl's name. She was about 17 years old. She was redhead, with pigtails on the sides, with gray horns. She had green eyes and freckles on her face. A hairclip with a flower was putted above her left ear. She was wearing a white and red Robe, white boots and was wielding a white staff. She seems like a nice girl. I wonder what she's planning to do.

Raya-O-Senna: "Since he's not affected by the spirits' decisions, I will train him to be a White Mage. The Guardian Tree starts to be corrupted and lose his power, and we need three white mages to perform a ritual of purification." She had a nice and calm voice, she was probably an important person. "A-Ruhn and I are already making two, so this boy will make us three".

The mysterious man seems interested by this idea. He nods as he went away.

A white mage, you say? They are mages who were chosen by the elementals to take care of the forest. Unlike conjurers, white mages can use the power of the elementals to use spells, and their primary utility is their ability to cure. They were also capable of casting elemental spells, such as wind, stone or water, but they rarely used those spells unless necessary.

As I listened the conversation ending, I immediately close my eyes and slept… and waited as time will do his job...

* * *

16 years has passed since I quitted Ala Mhigo. 16 years where I trained myself to be a white mage. As the time passed, I got myself a beard that covered my whole jaw, I grew up and got a bit muscular. As a highlander, muscles seems to grow naturally, since most people were executing tasks where physical activities were omnipresent.

I was also wearing a robe, mainly dyed in white, and black on the sides. I was also wearing a white hat with a black strap around it. My pants were not visible, due for the robe being too long, but I was wearing white pants. As for the shoes, I had comfortable white boots. All of my clothes were made of vanya silk, purposely made for healers.

My weapon was not something really complicated. It was a staff made of rosewood. Not the best weapon ever made, but it was enough for me to use wisely.

I was in front of the Guardian Tree, with Raya-O-Senna and A-Ruhn-Senna. I was finally ready to perform the ritual of purification.

A-Ruhn was Raya's brother, having some similarities, such as being redhead, being extremely short. He was wearing a white and green robe with a green staff that looks like a tree. Both Raya and A-Ruhn were padjals" Padjals are holy figures who never ages in appearances, that they will mostly always looks young until they die. Padjals are known for their powerful conjury.

I looked at Raya to hear the next step of the purification. She exactly looked the same from 16 years ago.

Raya-O-Senna: "Are you ready, Garrett?"

Garrett: "Indeed." I smiled at her. "Don't say that all those sixteen years of preparation were not enough".

A-Ruhn-Senna: "Well, from your attitude, I guess we are ready for a try."

We were all three separated around the tree, as we would concentrate our aether on the Guardian Tree. The tree progressively started to become better and better as time was passing. Suddenly, the tree shone and recovered as if nothing happened since the start.

Garrett: "That's all?" I look almost disappointed as I was looking at Raya-O-Senna. "I was expecting something like monsters that could interrupt us, or something more difficult."

A-Ruhn-Senna: "You have a lot of expectations, My friend."

Suddenly, my vision started blurring. I felt something in me that was not usual, but I had no clue of what was happening in my own body. I had difficulties standing still as I fainted on the ground.

When I finally woke up after a while, I saw Raya-O kneeled down in front of me, followed by A-Ruhn who was casting cure spells on me. They both looked distraught, of course.

Raya-O-Senna: "Garrett! You finally woke up. What happened? Did something happened to you?!"

Garrett: "I don't know, my vision blurred out instantly, and I fainted." I got back up and looked at Raya-O, confused. "Does the ritual had any downsides?"

Raya-O-Senna: "Reminding me of all of my knowledge, there is nothing bad that is suppose to happen."

A-Ruhn: "Uhm … Sorry to interrupt you guys, but can we talk about this elsewhere? I don't think this place is a nice spot for chatting"

Garrett: "Actually, I was actually going to go to Gridania after the ritual. You see, since i'm an adventurer, I want to explore a bit of the other city-states". To be honest, I didn't really like when conversation takes a bit longer than usual. "Beside, I think I can manage myself for a bit."

Raya-O-Senna: "Oh well." She seemed not really sure about my decision, but she smiled at me and nodded. "If you ever want to talk to us, communicate with your linkpearl, then."

A-Ruhn-Senna: "Sure then, have fun!"

I walk away as I briefly waved at Raya-O and A-Ruhn. Looking in my pocket, I took out my chocobo whistle to summon my chocobo. Chocobos are large yellow birds that are mostly used for traveling, and whenever I need a ride, I simply take out my whistle and I blow in it. They can come at you at any location, anywhere in the world, as long as you're not being attacked.

As my chocobo just came at me, I climb on the mount and I guided my chocobo to go to Gridania. Being close to Gridania, no monsters are a threat in my way, hopefully.

Arriving at Gridania, I ordered my chocobo to stop running and stand by. I climbed off my mount and pat my chocobo's head, smiling.

Garrett: "I'll see you soon, Kikouri"

I took out a Krakka root and put it near Kikouri's mouth. It was a treat for being a good mount. I got my chocobo's licence where I was about 17 years old. I named my chocobo Kikouri because it was a funny name back in the days.

Kikouri: "Kweh!" He happily jumped and then went away in the forest.

Gridania, the city-state of the Black Shrouds. Gridania's buildings are all made of wood, but being made so gracefully, those building are almost a part of the surrounding environment. In this city-state resides some guilds for adventurers such as the conjurer's guild and the archer's guild, and some other factions as well. A particularity of Gridania is that all of the guilds can cooperate with each other.

It is also the home of Kan-E-Senna, the Oracle. She is the leader of the Order Of The Twin Adders, a group of people who take care of international and national problems. Soldiers, to be short. Kan-E-Senna is known for being the incarnation of calm and serenity, as she is able to take care of problems with only dialogue. Kan-E-Senna is also Raya-O and A-Ruhn's big sister, so she is a padjal.

But I didn't go to Gridania for tourism. I came here to take an airship to go to Limsa Lominsa, the city-state in La Noscea. I went inside the Carline Canopy, a tavern and also an adventurer's guild. All adventurer are ask to register their name to Mother Miounne, the tavernkeeper, before they can sail into adventure.

As I Walked to the airship's station, Mother Miounne waves at me. I smiled at her as I walked to her.

Miounne: "Hey there, sweetie!" She is usually very sweet with people. Most of the people likes her a lot. "So, where do you want to go next for your little adventure?"

Garrett: "Nothing major, just a little trip for Limsa Lominsa in search for adventure. You know, I need to make some money."

Miounne: "Gridania's missions is not enough to fulfil your adventuring needs?"

Garrett: "That's not the problem. I just need to explore some new areas, for a while."

Miounne: "I understand" She smiled at me. Knowing a lot of adventurers, she understand the reasons to go in adventure. "Anyways, have fun, and don't act clumsily!" She winked at me, as I gave her my salutation.

Short conversations, that's what I like!

Arriving at the airship station, I could hear voices of people yelling at each other. As I approach, I could see a Seawolf Roegadyn, alongside two other people. The roegadyn was wearing a plate armor in black and blue, with a sword unsheathed on the left side of his hip and a shield on his back. I didn't bothered looking at the others as I walked to the airship ticketer.

Garrett: "So, since when those people started yelling at each others like this?"

Airship Ticketer: "About twenty minutes. I heard that their healer died during a mission, and the roegadyn is blamed for this."

Garrett: "Oh. That's something that I hear a lot these days. Anyway, I'm here to ask a ticket, for Limsa Lominsa."

Airship Ticketer: "Very well, then." He gave me a ticket to take the next airship as I paid him for the travel. "The next airship will fly off soon. Have a good trip!"

I walked across the airship's aerodrome as the next airship was parked in front of me. Airships are the best way of travelling to another city-state outside of teleporting. Those ships are controlled by balloons, controlled by a wheel, just like a pirate ship.

I aboard the airship and sat on a bench. Few seconds before we were starting to fly away, I heard the voice of someone who was running to take the same airship as me.

Hurried Man: "Wait! Let me aboard with you guys!"

It was the roegadyn in armor who got blamed for failing to protect his healer. The airship's pilot stopped the engine and let the man boarding the ship.

As the man boarded the airship, he sat on the same bench as me and started catching his breath. Being the only one with him on the airship, I started talking to him.

Garrett: "Not your lucky day, huh?" I smiled at him and gave him a friendly hit with my shoulder.

Hurried Man: "Nope, not at all." He looked at me, exhausted.

The airship started to fly away from Gridania

Garrett: "So I heard you with your group, that your healer died. What happened exactly?"

Hurried Man: "He died in battle. I separated from my previous group. They said I were not able to protect our healer, but I think it's because our healer were out of ather."

He was right. Unlike white mages, conjurers were limited by the elementals' power to cast spells. If they were out of this resources, they would use their own aether, and could likely die if using all of their aether.

Garrett: "Oh, sorry to hear that."

Hurried Man: "That's okay. I can get over it." He looked at what I was wearing for a short second. "You look like a strong conjurer, what's your name?"

Garrett: "White mage, to be exact, and my name is Garrett. What's yours?"

Hurried Man: "Big. The name's Big. Paladin of the Royal Family of Ul'dah, at your service!" He looked at me and showed me his hand for a handshake.

Big was a seawolf roegadyn. He had green coloured skin, red and white hairs and a beard that covered his whole jaw. When I looked at him, I started to blush for a bit. I probably never saw someone looking that good for me… What really took my attention is his eyes. He had dark red eyes, and he was wearing glasses.

Big: "Garrett, are you okay? You seem distracted." He looked at me, confused.

Garrett: "Oh, I'm so sorry! Nice to meet you, Big!" I shook his hand as I looked at him.

I started to blush for him, that's a new one. In my whole life, I never felt such a thing. Probably that love didn't matter in those time. This time could be different, I could finally feel the feelings of love. I started to act a bit nervous, but I managed to maintain a certain calm.

Garrett: "So, what will you do in Limsa Lominsa? Have any plans?"

Big: "I'm seeking for adventure, so I'm travelling all around the world, meet some people, and do missions to get some gils. You know, adventurer stuffs."

Garrett: "I never thought we had the same plan. I'm also searching for adventures!"

As we speak, both of us didn't know what were happening around us. The air started to change, and monsters started approaching the airship. Normally, airships never encountered any monsters. Big and I got up from our bench and looked around us.

Suddenly, three ahrimans appeared on the airship,as Big and I took out our weapons to strike back. Those ahrimans were beasts with one eyes and had bat wings. They were creatures summoned from the void.

Big: "Talking about adventures, that's something to start a good adventure."

Garrett: "You realise that an airship is the worst place to fight, especially when there's little to no space where you can attack …"

Big: "Don't worry, I got this." He looked at me, as he smiled and winked. "The Knight in armor, ready for everything."

I looked at the ahrimans and began to focus my aether in my staff to cast stone and wind spells on the ahriman, while Big started to cast a ray of light to strike on the ahrimans. As he finished his cast, a light came from the sky and struck on one of the ahriman. The ahriman fell down in the clouds, leaving two of them with us.

Stones came out of my staff, as they immediately struck on both of the ahrimans. One of the ahrimans began to fall for his death. As the last one decided to approach me, I walk backward to take more distance. When the ahriman was close enough in the airship, Big took his sword and pierced it in the ahriman's body.

When the last ahriman fainted, Big took the ahriman's body, walked to the side of the airship, and finally dropped the ahriman's body in the clouds.

The atmosphere then changed to it's original state. Neither of us knew what exactly happened, but we were glad that nothing major happened, like one of us would fall of the airship or something like this.

Garrett: "...Well, that was unexpected." I looked at Big, confused. He had probably the same thought as mine.

Big: "What truly matters is that both of us are alive." He smiled at me and then look away. I suppose that we are near Limsa Lominsa."

Garrett: "Yes we are!" As I look outside, we could see the city-state of La Noscea, Limsa Lominsa. This marine city-state is spread by tiny islands, linked with bridges made out of wood and iron. We could see the aetheryte from above.

I also noticed that it was the end of the travel, that it was probably the last time I could talk to Big… It's been such a short trip, and I want to know more about Big. Suddenly, I thought of a way to spend more time with him.

Garrett: "Uhm, Big? Can I ask you something?" Big then looked at me.

Big: "What is it, Garrett?"

Garrett: "You said you were going in Limsa Lominsa in search of adventure, right? How about we go both together have some fun doing missions together?" I'm a bit scared of his answer, but if he want to go alone, I won't prevent him to go.

Big: "Sure, why not? You showed me that you were a good teammate. We can do as good as we did in the airship" He smiled at me, interested.

Nothing could ever describe how I felt when he accepted to come with me. I would jump around in joy to express how happy I was, but I decided to nod and smile to express my satisfaction.

This is a new step in my journey, as I hope I could stay with him longer, that I would know more about him…

* * *

… Yay, new character! As I said before, this is a story about my two characters created on the same server.

Garrett becoming a white mage was not a thing that I imagine writing in the first place, considering that me main Monk instead! Same with Big, being a paladin instead of a white mage/bard!

Next chapter, we will see Big, spending time with Garrett in Limsa Lominsa, as he learn a bit of him step by step!


	3. The City

So Garrett and Big previously teamed up after the attack of ahrimans in the airship, and they finally landed on Limsa Lominsa! Read as those two spend time together, as they learn of each other steps by steps!

As always, enjoy!

* * *

 **[Big]**

Limsa Lominsa, the city-state of La Noscea. It is probably the most memorable place since I started to go in adventure. A city where it is made of tiny islands linked with bridge made of wood and iron. La Noscea is also my homeland, and I'm proud to be born here.

Garrett asked me to travel with him since we arrived the city-state. I would go in my own if I wanted to, but he seems like a nice guy. He's also a strong ally that I can count to whenever I'll go in a mission. What fascinates me is him just being a white mage. From my knowledge, only padjals were allowed to be white mages. I guess I was wrong.

To be as loyal as possible, I decide to give Garrett a quick tour of Limsa Lominsa, as he told me he was not really familiar with the city. As we walked in the city, he was looking at me intensely whenever I was talking.I feel like he acts strangely when he looks at me. When we shook hand in the airship, he looked at me with passion, and his face was tomato red, like he was blushing. I guess i'll ask for more details later.

As we walked, we could hear voices of people, shouting at us, precisely at Garrett. Two people, to be exact.

?: "Garrett! What a surprise!"

Garrett: "Hey, guys!"

Garrett ran away and left me all by myself, in the middle of an alley. As I was interested a bit of where he was going, I followed Garrett as I saw him with two people. One is a young male seeker of the Sun, having long garnet-red coloured hair, yellow eyes and a tanned skin. The other person Garrett was with is a female keeper of the moon, having black long hair and a whiter skin. She had a green and a blue eye, with a scar on her blue eye. Looking at them, both of them were probably in the 20's.

Garrett quickly noticed me and turned to face me, as he was going to tell me something.

Garrett: "Oh, Big! Sorry if I left you behind. I got distracted by some friends here."

Big: "It's all fine. Just tell me when you have to go for a bit." I looked at the two people, there were probably half of my height, considering that I'm very tall… "So … who are those nice people there?"

Garrett: "As I said, they are my friends!" Garrett then looked at his friends. "Shado, Noah, this is Big, my … teammate." He then looked at me. "Big, this is Shado Walker and Noah Makutu." I assumed that Shado is the young lady and Noah the young boy.

Shado: "Howdy, mister!"

Noah: "Salutations, friend!"

Big: "Hey there! So … How did you guys met?"

Noah: "We've met in missions, and since we were such a nice powerful trio and we were friendly, we decided to stay together for a bit!"

Shado: "Noah, I don't think it happened like this. We were in missions, and Garrett and us had a good talk. After some missions, we started to meet again and be friends." Shado then smiled at Noah and giggled.

Noah: "Umm, probably. I just remembered that you and I were killing things so fast". Noah smiled back at Shado and looked at me. "So how did you guys have met?"

Garrett: "I was about to depart from Gridania in the airship, but them Big came out super lately. He stopped the airship from going off the aerodrome and Big went in the airship."

Big: "To make this short, it was pure hazard."

Shado: "Ohh. I would have imagined something else, but I guess this is fine." Shado then smiled at me. "You look like a cool guy."

Big: "I'm sure am!"

Noah then gripped Garrett's right shoulder, as he wanted to tell something important.

Noah: "Garrett, there's something really important that I have to tell you real fast! Mind if Big can go out for a bit? It won't take long."

Garrett: "Does Big absolutely need to not be here?" I'm not against the idea to go for a bit, but why does Noah needs to talk in private?

Big: "I'm fine with that. I can do some shopping meanwhile."

Noah: "Great!" Noah then looked at me. "See you soon, Big!"

I waved at the three friends as I went away to do some shopping. I walked to the repairer as he repaired my gear. Repairing your gear is very important, as a broken gear makes you less effective in battle. Repairing can be made in any moment, but as long as it won't break, you're good with that.

I then went to the apothecary and bought some elixirs, which will be useful if I need backup heals. I then bought mind potions for Garrett, to make his curative power more effective. I had enough money to buy them, since I did a lot of missions. Good thing that I'm saving money for useful things like this.

I then walked off the market as I sat on a bench. I took out my personal diary from my bag, completely new, and I opened it to the first page. I started writing for a bit, as I was able to write about two pages. I then saw Garrett coming to me, so I closed my diary and putted it back in my bag. He then sat on the same bench as I seat and looked at me.

Big: "Welcome back, teammate!"

Garrett: "Don't call me like that!" He smiled at me, as he knew I was teasing him. "Anything good in the market?"

Big: "Simple things. I bought elixirs and mind potions."

Garrett: "Oh, you thought about me, that's nice." He then smiled at me.

It was around evening, and Garrett seemed a bit uncomfortable.

Big: "What's wrong, Garrett?"

He looked at me with a discomfort face "...I'm starving a bit. You know a place where to eat?" It's probably the only time where he didn't blush while he looked at me. "You know the place better than I do."

Big: "I sure am hungry too. Why don't we go eat at the Bismarck? It is one of the finest restaurant in whole Eorzea!"

Garrett: "As long as we eat, i'm okay with that."

We took an elevator that lead to the upper decks, and walked for about five minutes in direction of the Bismark. As we arrived to the little restaurant, a waiter assigned us a table for two, seats face to face, where we could see the boats who were parked for the night.

Garrett: "To be very honest with you, I feel like we're on a date today. I mean, we've been visiting this city the whole day and everything."

Big: "That's nice." Thinking about it, I think I found out why does Garrett acts strangely near my presence… And I don't really feel comfortable of talking about this right now.

A waiter gave us menus and then asked us if we would like anything to drink. I already know what i'm going to order, but Garrett never came here.

Big: "We'll take a bottle of Chilled Red, and bring us two glass of wine, please."

The waiter then went away and let us more time to think about what we will eat.

Garrett: "So many interesting choices… I don't really know what I'll take."

Big: "I can't choose for you." I then smiled at him. "So, what did you talked of with your friends … Noah and Shado." I almost forgot their name, that's a bit disappointing, considering that I've met them today...

Garrett: "While I was talking to both Shado and Noah, they told me about a mission that requires a healer and someone that can protect others. I was wondering if you could come with me for this one. We're a team, right?"

Big: "Sure, why not. What's the mission?"

Garrett: "You know that there's an imperial base in Eastern La Noscea, named Castrum Occidens, right? Well, There's rumours that this base are in a huge mass productions of magitek weapons, and they could deploy them in any moments." A raid in an imperial base, that seems fun, and dangerous. "Our goal is to destroy as many as we can."

Big: "That sounds like an interesting mission. I'm in!"

Garrett: "Oh, i'm happy to hear this!"

Suddenly, the same waiter came back with a bottle of Chilled Red, and then asks us for our orders.

Waiter: "May I take your orders, sir?"

Big: "I'll take a plate of salmon meuniere"

Waiter: "Great, and for you, sir?"

Garrett: "I'll take an alligator salad."

As the waiter went away, Garrett looked at me and then poured himself a glass of Chilled Red. He then did the same thing in my glass as well.

Garrett: "So, Big, tell me about yourself. It's not everyday that I meet paladins, nor people who possess job crystals…"

He was pretty much right. Job crystals were only given by people who were solid fighters in battle, as well as completing trials and get fame. Not everyone could have the chance to be successful in fighting.

Big: "I did told you that I am a Paladin of the royal family of Ul'dah. Once I was about 14 years old, I heard about those gladiator fights, so I moved to Ul'dah from Limsa Lominsa and got registered in the gladiator guild…"

And so on, I explained to him that the royal family noticed my ability to fight and defend others, as they recruited me to be a full-fledged Paladin. They said it would improve my skills to defend my allies, and also to be able to use more than physical strength. Paladins can also use holy magic, such as be able to cast pillars from the ground, or be able to cast a powerful cure spell on someone. Paladin is also known for their defensive durability, which is a huge advantage for teams.

Garrett: "...So you were a gladiator… I never thought about that. If i knew about this earlier, I wouldn't mind watching one of your fight." Garrett smiled at me and then looked at the parked boats. "I wish I had such a nice past…"

When I'm talking with Garrett, there's something mysterious about everything he does. Without stepping in something major, I simply said: "You can't have everything you want in life.", then I smiled to him.

The same waiter came back with our plates, as he deposit the two plates on the table. Mine consist of a grilled salmon breaded in flour, then friend in butter, with spiced topped on it, with a lemon on the side and vegetables. Garrett's plate was simply salad with slices of alligator on top, mixed with paprika and blue cheese alongside a dark vinegar and olive oil for dressing.

As soon as I saw Garrett eating his salad, I realized how fast he ate, considering that he was super starving since a while. I think it's probably the first time when I see someone eating that fast.

Big: "Enjoying yourself, Garrett?" I smiled and then continued eating.

Garrett: "Pretty much. It tastes so good!"

After eating, we pretty much talked about anything that we had in mind, nothing really specific, but I just know that Garrett really looks amazed of everything I said. It's like he was some kind of fanboy of mine.

I'm starting to be more familiar with him, perhaps we could be good friends.

Time passed like a rocket while we were talking. Suddenly, Garrett looked at the clock on the wall of the restaurant.

Garrett: "Oh damn, I didn't saw the time passing!"

Big: "What's wrong, Garrett?"

Garrett: "We should head over to an inn and be ready for the raid. The mission will start near the afternoon."

We went out of the restaurant and we walked to the Drowning Wench, Limsa Lominsa's adventurer's guild. Here, adventurers can go to the inn to rent a room and sleep for the nights and nap.

Big: "So … What's the plan for tomorrow's raid?"

Garrett: "There will be two other people waiting for us to enter Castrum Occidens. Since it's full of guards, we will try to sneak in the base without being noticed. If the imperials see us and try to attack us, we're going to strike back."

Big: "You won't have any trouble healing through the thousands of attacks drawn at me? Who knows how many soldiers will be there tomorrow…"

Garrett: "Then, you'll need to trust me on that one!"

Big: "Alright then! Now, we just need a room for both of us."

We both walked in direction of the innkeeper to get a room with two beds for two people. As the innkeeper gave me the keys, Garrett then walked to me and went through the gate to have access to the inn rooms. I followed him as he walked to our room. In front of the door, Garrett gripped my shoulder before entering.

Garrett: "Big, I just want to tell you something before we go sleep…"

Big: "Hmm?"

Garrett: "I just want you to know that I had a great day today." He then genuinely smiled at me and looked at the floor. "Except for the attack on the airship… But I'm happy that I have company now."

Big: "That's great." I then smiled back at him and opened the door of our room.

As I opened the door, I could see a room with a big window that can easily let the light pass through. There was queen-sized beds with clean sheets, a nightstand between the beds with a lamp and a plant pot on it. There was also a wardrobe in the corner and a table with chairs. There was also a bathroom with a shower and a toilet, but I didn't really pay attention to it.

Big: "Well, that seems like a nice room for me".

I then walked to the wardrobe and then removed my heavy armor, and then some simple clothing that I'm wearing under my armor, leaving me with only underwears. I tend to sleep in a pajamas, but since I'm not at home, I'll have to sleep with what I can. I then put my gear in the wardrobe.

Garrett looked at me with some kind of fascination. He looked at my body, which is pretty much a pack of muscles and some hair everywhere. He then went to the bathroom with a blush, probably to change clothes like me.

At this point, I am certain of what's happening in Garrett's head…

I then sat on the left bed and removed my glasses, then deposit them on the nightstand. Garrett came back with only some simple clothing on him. He walked to the wardrobe to put his gear in it, then walked to the right bed and sat on it.

Garrett: "Well then, I wish you sweet dreams. Don't forget that tomorrow we need to be ready for evening."

Big: "Don't worry, I know. Good night, friend!"

I close the lamp on the nightstand and we both lied down on the bed. Knowing that Garrett has a crush on me without telling me is kind of surprising, but I'm sure he will tell me someday. Maybe the time he'll tell me will make him happy…

I then closed my eyes and hoped for a good adventure with Garrett...

* * *

 **[Garrett]**

It was about ten in the morning, as I woke up, comfortable in the bed. I can't stay here forever, we have a mission to do in the evening.

I looked at Big, still sleeping in his bed. I don't know why, but Big is that kind of person that seems super huggable. I mean, he has the muscles, the hair on his body, his nice beard all over his jaw. I have to tell him that I have a little crush on him someday … I'll probably tell him after the raid in Castrum Occidens.

I walked to the wardrobe and opened it. I then took my gear off the wardrobe and closed it. Walking to the room's bathroom, I could hear Big waking up.

Big: "Hey, morning person." He then yawned and then stretched his arms in the bed. "No time for more sleep?"

Garrett: "You thought we were going to wake up in the evening? First of all, ten in the morning is not very early, and secondly, I would take this time to be prepared. I'm assuming that you are a last-minute person?"

Big: "...Probably. I'll just get in the shower real quick!"

Big jumped off his bed and walked to the bathroom. He then locked the door and started doing his business. I put my clothes on and closed the wardrobe.

Wasting some time in our room, I looked at what Big bought in the market yesterday. Elixirs and mind potions, just what he said. I then looked at Big's personal stuff. It was a simple bag made out of hippogryph leather. There were nothing much. I could see a case where he can puts his glasses in, a book and a bottle of water. What truly took my interest is this book. I took the book out of the bag and opened it in the first page.

" _Dear diary"_

Oh damn! It's a diary! I don't know if Big want it to be a secret, and I don't like being a stalker… But then I turned the page and I realised that there were only two pages. Two pages won't kill me, so I decided to read those two pages.

" _My mission in the Shrouds was probably the most infuriated thing i've experienced in my life. As I was doing a short expedition in the depths of the Tam-Tara Deepcroft, which is certainly not the most welcoming place in the universe, our healer died during the fight before we were able to quit. As usual, this healer died because of the resource management. Not enough aether in her body._

 _I got blamed by the other teammates because I were not able to protect her. They yelled at me like I did the most disastrous thing in life. I begged them that it was not my fault, that it happened naturally. How can people be so hard on others when they don't even know the basic of healing?_

 _Healing is the reason that people sacrifice their lives for others, which I have no problem with this. But people blaming me of those incidents, I can't accept this. I decided to quit this team and move on. I haven't met some healers that don't have this problem._

 _Until I met Garrett._

 _Garrett is a white mage, which means that resource management won't be a problem, since it's almost unlimited. If people were just like him, people wouldn't mind to go in missions without risking their live._

 _I just don't want that people die of sacrificing their lives for others… that's why Garrett is such a rare and precious person. I won't be blamed of others because I couldn't do anything for them._

 _I'll protect him, no matter what. I won't fail this time…"_

I slowly closed the diary and I putted it in the bag. I only know Big for a day, but I never knew he had such a hard time with people… Big must have lived this scenario many times in his life if it's such a big problem. I'm probably his last hope…

The bathroom's door opened, as I saw Big with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I assumed that he's done with the bathroom.

Big then walked to the wardrobe and took out his armor to put them on. He then closed the wardrobe and walked to me.

Big: "Well, I guess I'm ready to go."

Garrett: "Great."

We both walked out of the inn's room. Big locked the door and we both walked to the Drowning Wench's tavern. I ordered something to eat for breakfast. Nothing too complex, just eggs and bacon. We then sat at a table and talked a bit of things. Big talked me about his dream from last night. I seemed fun, but since I have no memory, I don't remember my dreams.

After we finished our breakfast, Big and I walked to the fisherman's bottom, as there was a transit boat in direction of Costa Del Sol, a place near Castrum Occidens. We took a trip to the boat as the boat were about to go.

In the middle of the ocean, I looked at Big as he looked at me.

Garrett: "You're ready, Big?"

Big: "Always."

I then looked at the bright sea and waited for the trip to finish. I then remembered of what Big wrote in his diary, where he said he will protect me no matter what.

You won't fail, Big, I promise…

* * *

… I feel like I went WAY too cheesy on Big's body description, but that's doesn't really matter! Right? … Yes? No? Probably?

Right, so Garrett presenting his two friends to Big, Shado Walker and Noah Makutu. Actually, these person actually are my in-game friends!

Next chapter, we'll see Garrett and Big, as they prepare a raid in the imperial base, as knows as Castrum Occidens!


End file.
